fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Nadal
|previous affiliation = |occupation =Guard |previous occupation = |team = |partner =Serena |status=Unknown |relatives= |magic= |weapons=Magic Staff |manga debut = Chapter 237 |anime debut = Episode 114 |japanese voice = |english voice = Brandon Luna |image gallery= yes }} Nadal (ナダル Nadaru) is an assistant of the Magic Council and one of the two guards assigned to watch over Jellal Fernandes during his imprisonment. Appearance Nadal is a relatively short, frog-like creature with anthropomorphous traits, much like many other working under the Council. He's quite slim, especially in comparison to his partner Serena, and he has a thin neck and dark, elongated spots on the upper part and the back of his head, as well as on his cheeks. He wears a common uniform consisting of a wide-collared, dark blue jacket with red trimmings over a plain, lighter robe reaching down to his feet, closed on the front by many laces. He has a small, elongated hat matching his jacket on top of his head, bearing a circular ornament seemingly made of metal on its front. Personality Nadal is a cruel and sadistic person, who took pleasure in casually torturing Jellal Fernandes, and told him that he wouldn't have fed him for a week unless he had begged him and referred to him with the highly honorific title "Nadal-''sama''", displaying overconfidence and conceit. He doesn't seem to mind abusing his power, brutalizing Jellal without any reason, despite his companion's request to stop.Fairy Tail Manga; Chapter 237, Pages 2-4 Synopsis Tenrou Island arc As he and Serena stand guard outside of Jellal Fernandes' cell, they hear him mumbling something, prompting Serena to refer to him as Siegrain-''sama'', asking what he was mumbling. Nadal quickly corrects him and tells him that Jellal isn't Siegrain, and that he was responsible for shattering everyone's trust in the Magic Council. As Jellal continues to mumble, Serena wonders if he is saying some kind of Magic incantation, but Nadal tells him that he is in a prison built with Magic Sealing Stone and that there was no way he could use Magic in there.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 237, Page 2 Nadal then asks Serena if he wants to test out the prison, and zaps Jellal with his Magic Staff, causing him pain and rejoicing in the fact that the infamous Jellal is completely helpless. He thinks Jellal's mumble was a request for food, and remembers that Jellal hasn't eaten since he arrived at the prison, and tells him that if he begs just right, he will feed him, and if he doesn't, he won't be fed for a week. He is then bewildered, alongside Serena, when Jellal says: "Erza, don't lose", spurring from afar her friend who's fighting Azuma on Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 237, Pages 3-5 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Magic Staff: Nadal wields a wooden staff that is coiled at the tip, and bears the symbol of the Rune Knights on it. He's able to shoot out a Magic beam, which doesn't seem to cause serious injuries, but rather acute pain. He used this against an imprisoned Jellal Fernandes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 237, Page 3 Quotes *(To Jellal Fernandes) ''"Just say 'Please feed me Nadal-sama.' If you beg me just right I'll let you have your meal. If you don't say it, I won't feed you for a week!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 237, Page 4 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Magical Creatures